


There's a Traitor In Our Midst (And I'll Drag Them Down With Me)

by Queenbookerly



Series: Where the Carnival Glows Bright (You May Just Find a New Home) [2]
Category: Brawl Stars (Video Game)
Genre: Among Us, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenbookerly/pseuds/Queenbookerly
Summary: In which some younger brawlers play among us. Colette has no clue, Sandy is a god, and Nita's just mad because she died first. Oh, and it's kind of gay, but in a casual, fluffy way!
Series: Where the Carnival Glows Bright (You May Just Find a New Home) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083455
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	There's a Traitor In Our Midst (And I'll Drag Them Down With Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: swearing. That's it. Enjoy some fluff you little vidmo game goblins.

"Jessie, you little brat! Give me back my color!"

"My hair is more red than yours, Max." 

"So what? I wear red for fights!"

"Both of you need to calm down it is a bloody color," Bea butt in, clearly exasperated. The others were talking among themselves as they waited for the trio to resolve their spat. Bibi and Penny were showing Colette how to play the game, with Bibi demonstrating using her phone and pink character. Sandy was dozing against Leon while the boy dragged his lime green avatar away from Nita's brown one. Emz and Poco chatted quietly about music as their avatars, Emz's purple and Poco's black, ran circles around each other.

Finally, Max conceded and took the Orange character, placing the toilet paper roll on its head. Jessie hummed contentedly and put the ram horns on her character. Bea muttered a quick "finally" before equipping her character with a small leaf. She supposed it looked a bit like a lemon. 

Bibi looked up from Colette's phone when she heard her girlfriend stop arguing with the young techie. 

"You two ready?" Jessie nodded happily and Max grunted a confirmation before making grabby hands at Bibi, who chuckled and went to sit on her lap. "The rest of you nerds all geared up?" She looked around the room to make sure everyone was, in fact, ready. Colette was practically vibrating, and Penny gave a thumbs up from where she was draped across the cashier's back. It was funny to watch the two interact. They weren't dating (far from it, considering the pirate was thirteen and Colette had almost six years on her.), but they were both so touchy-feely. Sandy snored once before Leon shook him awake, causing the boy to mutter a tired "I'm good" as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Emz and Poco both nodded, as if they were about to embark on a serious quest as opposed to playing Among Us with their idiot friends. Nita began bouncing enthusiastically, only to be stopped by Bea's hand on her head. Bibi grinned and leaned her head back so that she could kiss Max's cheek. 

"Ready baby?"

"I would be more ready if I were red, but okay I guess."

"Bite me, Max."

"Both of you shut the fuck up before I shove Mr. Bat so far down your throat that you shit my eight ball."

Game starts in 5

4

3

2

1

Bibi frowned a bit when she saw the word 'Crewmate' appear on her screen. The little characters faded onto the screen for a second before the game truly started. She immediately started running her character in circles, waiting for Max. The Orange clashed spectacularly with her pink avatar, but she had promised her girlfriend that they would stay together. Not that she minded the clashing colors anyways. When Max's avatar finally got around the table, the girls led their characters into admin, where they both began trying to swipe their cards.

Sandy looked around as soon as he saw the bright blue 'Crewmate' at the top of his screen. He glanced at the faces of everyone in the circle, trying to find the imposters before gameplay even started. 

Penny was trying to discreetly calm Colette down, and she was doing a good job of it. He wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't looked up from his phone. However, he could still tell that the newest brawler in their crazy friend group was one of the two imposters. The other imposter was harder to find by just looking at the group, so he would have to wait. 

He looked back down at his phone and got started on his tasks, leading his dark blue character down to Electrical before the mystery imposter could get there or Colette figured out how to vent.

DEAD BODY FOUND

DISCUSS!

Quite a few players in their merry band yelped as the game swiftly escorted them to the chat room just a few minutes after the game started. Bibi, Bea, Sandy and Emz all asked "where" at the same time, accidentally blocking out Jessie as she tried to speak. The young Junker slammed her hands on the floor, which created a loud enough noise to silence everyone.

"Found the body in Lower Engine! Nita's dead!" Bea let loose a dramatic wail and flopped into her girlfriend's lap. Nita stared directly between Jessie and Max, placing her elbows gently on the young entomologist's head.

"A tragedy," she growled, either completely deadpan or extremely pissed off. Sandy took careful note of that as he tried to puzzle out the imposters. Poco seemed to be doing the same thing, but in a different way: throwing around the people that had been in the area.

"Sandy, didn't we see you on the way to Lower Engine?"

"Mm. yeah, totally. That's like, super sus Sands," Emz piped in. She and her boyfriend had been traveling together for the entirety of the game, which was smart. He wished he had stuck with Leon, but his boyfriend had run off with his sister and her girlfriend, all three going to fix wiring in storage. 

He had to think fast to take the heat off of himself.

"I was going to electrical to calibrate the distributor, but I hadn't gotten there yet. I was just getting out of storage because I had to swipe my card in admin, and that always kills me. Bibi and Max can vouch for me, " he said matter-of-factly. Bibi and Max both confirmed this, both of them saying that the task bar rose as he stepped away. Most everyone trusted the girls on this, and they all looked elsewhere in the search for imposter.

Poco asked where everyone else had been, and people started rattling off locations. Bibi and Max had been walking out of admin on their way to the east side of the ship, where they both had tasks. Leon and Bea had been at the top of the cafeteria, fixing wiring there while Nita went to do the same in electrical. 

"Still? Idk you guys that's kinda sus," Penny remarked happily, her trademark grin plastered on her face. 

"Penny, we have been playing this game for  _ thirty seconds _ . Cut the shit and help, dammit," Leon huffed around his sucker. Penny raised her hands in surrender before Colette said she was in shields. Poco and Emz said they had been in upper engines, because Poco had to realign the engines and Emz had to fuel them.

Which only left Jessie unaccounted for.

This would have been absolutely fabulous for Sandy had anything come of it. The dreamer definitely had his suspicions after Nita had glared in the young techie's direction multiple times since she had died.

However, Jessie had a solid alibi as well.

"I was trying to divert power to the lower engines when I found Nita."

"Ach! Ten seconds! skip?" Surprised squawking and cries of "skip!" echoed around the circle of brawlers following Max's panicked exclamation. Everyone looked at their phones to hit the skip button. Sandy hit the little green check on the button and then looked back up at the room. He saw Jessie nod to herself.

Which the insomniac brawler would say is pretty suspicious, if you were to ask him. However, nobody did, so he didn't voice his thoughts. 

He would be keeping an eye on a certain redhead though.

The group went about their tasks. Sandy dashed back to Electrical and quickly finished calibrating the distributors before moving on to other tasks. He had played the game many times, mostly when he couldn't sleep, so he knew the lay of the ship well enough that he could navigate it fairly quickly.

Which is how he accidentally caught Colette popping out of a vent in weapons just a few minutes later.

She must not have realized that you can see through the screen when clearing asteroids, because she immediately vented away, but the damage was done. He shot a few more asteroids, finishing that task, then went to call an emergency meeting.

EMERGENCY MEETING. DISCUSS!

“Wait, holy shit! When did that happen?” Under normal circumstances, Colette would have snickered over Leon’s surprise about both Emz and Poco being dead, and she did take a second to bask in the fact that she had managed to impress a few of the brawlers, including Jessie. That was just too cool not to acknowledge. However, she was also very busy being extremely nervous. She knew Sandy may have seen her vent, and in her head she was already busy apologizing to Jessie for getting thrown into the abyss after only three kills. 

“Okay, what do we know?” Bea asked all too seriously.

“That Jessie looks like an idiot in that color.” It seemed the speedy brawler was still salty about having to play orange. Penny snorted.

“Says the person wearing a roll of tp on their head.” Max gasped loudly and Bibi, who had slid off of her lap a while ago, slung an arm around her shoulder and pointed at Penny.

“You take that back you salty sea bitch! Max is beautiful with or without a toilet paper roll on her head!” Fighting erupted and the break room was filled with a cacophonous racket. It took Leon throwing a few fidget spinners into the wall, narrowly missing Bibi and Colette for the group to quiet down enough for Sandy to be heard.

“While this is all very entertaining, Colette totally vented in weapons while I was shooting asteroids.” The bickering ceased immediately, and Colette swore she heard at least one jaw click shut. She leaned her head to the side slightly so she could whisper to Penny.

“Is this the part where I say the thing?”

“Yar,” Penny replied. Colette grinned and clicked on the rectangle that said her name, positioning her finger over the green check.

“Rip the dream!” she barely managed to say before she hit the confirmation button and dissolved into laughter. The rest of the brawlers began laughing as, one by one they voted for The young cashier.

Jessie couldn’t help but feel defeated as Colette’s avatar was tossed into space without ceremony.

“Wait, you can still sabotage when you’re dead? Cool!”

“We’ve been tricked, we’ve been backstabbed and we’ve been quite possibly bamboozled.”

“Leon, that was meme. Get it? Because it sounds like mean?”

“Jessie, do your tasks," Emz quipped as the rest of the brawlers groaned. She floated off to find Jessie so that she could haunt the scheming redhead, even if the girl wouldn't be able to notice. 

It was entertaining to watch Max get murdered. 

Max's ghost floated up from her body and began moving back and forth angrily, as if that would help. Emz floated in a lazy circle around the newly dead, trying to offer her consolations. The orange ghost moved in Jessie's direction, then back towards her. a red circle appeared in the corner, next to the chat button. she clicked on the chat.

_ Shall we? _

Emz typed out a quick  _ we shall _ and started floating around Jessie's head. The duo had to abandon their plans to follow the redhead though, because she vented away from the scene of the crime.

Seconds before Sandy found the body.

DEAD BODY FOUND! DISCUSS!

"Alright, Max-"

"No! Babe! Imposter-chan, you monster!"

"-was dead in security. Bibi, shut up and sit down. Where was everybody?"

"O2," Bibi and Jessie piped at the same time.

The entire room froze.

"I didn't see you in there,  _ red _ . that's a bit sus, if I do say so myself." heads turned to stare at Jessie, eager for her retort.

"i was cleaning the filter and uploading data, and I absolutely did not see you. What were you doing, Bibi? picking your nose as you killed your girlfriend?"

Sandy realized as soon as Bibi did that the softball player didn't have an excuse to be in O2.

"Well, I, um-"

"We're waiting."

"I had to chart the course in Nav and I was just walking out of it!"

"I'd believe that." Sandy mumbled from where he was leaning on Leon's shoulder.

"Well, Sandy, we haven't seen you the entire bloody game, so you aren't exactly on my good side," said Bea with a scowl

"Okay, so we can vote Bibi, then Sandy If it ain't her. Love you sandman, but you're real sus. Bea, wanna stay with me at the table?" 

"Of course." Bibi grunted.

"Fine, vote me out. See if I care." 

So they did.

The text  _ Bubblegumbabe was ejected _ scrolled across the screen for just a second before they were brought back to the game.

"Okay, totally Sandy," said Bea as Sandy ran off to sit at cams, followed by Jessie.

He wasn't even surprised when the girl killed him a few seconds later.

The kill animation played on his screen before Leon called an emergency meeting.

Leon couldn't help but smile when he saw the cyan character, which Sandy had been playing, covered with a red x. He had thought Jessie had been a bit quick to accuse Bibi, and given his boyfriend had looked in her direction several times, she seemed like a possible imposter. 

Sandy dying after he ran off with Jessie was just an added bonus.

"Yeah, I thought you would be dead. You were very pointedly staring at Jessie most of the game, so I thought she was a bit sus. Bea, any opposition to ejecting Jessie?"

"Nope. Get out of my spaceship, you little red demon child. "

"Wait guys-" she began, but it was already too late. Both Bea and Leon had already voted for her. The engineer voted for Leon, but that would do nothing to save her.

She was voted off and went cartwheeling into space.

The group let out a cheer when VICTORY appeared across all screens but two, but even the imposters were smiling. The kids were family, and all of them loved to hang out with each other, even if they lost whichever murder mystery game they were playing at the time.

Getting together to play a game was just a good excuse to do so.

The group talked and laughed until Eli walked into the room.

"Yo, Doleson, what's up?" the girl pulled a single dreadlock out of her face as she spoke.

"Well, Leon, you and Jessie have solos in a half hour, Bibi and Bea have forty-five minutes before their gem grab match, and Max has bounty in fifteen. Let's get moving!"

Max cussed, and the brawlers shared one last laugh before they parted to get ready for their events

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are. At the end of a 2000 word fic.  
> Holy guac y'all.  
> I seriously hope you guys liked this one, because I had a ton of fun writing it! Next chapter for Hey Now, You're a Brawl Star should be out soon! Until next time, thank you, please keep reading, and goodnight!


End file.
